wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
Wilde West 8
5:30:44 PM Khiro: Okay! You're awoken by a knocking on your hotel room's door after another night of dreams which are coopted by visions of a business man arising from the grave and spreading death and destruction until you kill him. 5:32:49 PM Josie: Mph. 5:32:50 PM Josie: Hang on. 5:32:57 PM Josie: Josie gets up, throws a robe on, and opens the door. 5:35:36 PM Khiro: It's a little girl, about ten, with big green eyes, black hair, and a skunk's tail. "Marshal Candlemiss?" 5:35:43 PM Josie: Yeah? 5:36:24 PM Khiro: She holds up a card. "Telegraph for you, ma'am!" 5:37:18 PM Josie: Josie takes it! 5:37:21 PM Josie: Josie tips the kid, too. 5:37:27 PM Josie: Thanks. 5:38:17 PM Khiro: She smiles a buck-toothed grin and scurries off. 5:38:31 PM Josie: Josie reads the telegram! 5:40:24 PM Khiro: hmm. Roll a d10! 5:43:36 PM Josie: ((2. Kate has *really* bad luck.)) 5:46:26 PM Khiro: Okay! "MARSHALL CANDLEMAS STOP -- REMAIN IN WILDE STOP -- ANOTHER MEMBER OF VISKAV GANG SPOTTED IN REGION STOP -- DETAILS WILL BE SENT BY COURIER WITHIN WEEK STOP" 5:48:32 PM Josie: ... huh. 5:48:42 PM Josie: Well. In for a penny, in for a pound, I guess. 5:51:03 PM Khiro: Apparently! 5:52:09 PM Josie: Josie washes up and gets dressed, feeling a bit grumpy. 5:56:45 PM Khiro: It's about seven in the morning. A sunny day! 5:57:49 PM Josie: Josie goes downstairs to get coffee. Mm. Coffee. 5:58:16 PM Khiro: Merril has made it up fresh! 5:58:40 PM Khiro: Merril: Hungry, marshall? 6:00:03 PM Josie: Little bit, I guess. 6:00:42 PM Josie: Keep having weird dreams. 6:00:43 PM Josie: Josie shakes her head. 6:01:21 PM Khiro: Merrill: It's a weird life you lead, I imagine. 6:01:26 PM Khiro: She pours you some coffee. 6:01:45 PM Josie: Mostly only since I came here. 6:01:52 PM Josie: Josie sips her coffee gratefully. 6:02:52 PM Khiro: Merrill: Hmm. I have a tea that could help you with that. 6:03:22 PM Josie: How? 6:08:01 PM Khiro: Merrill: Calms your nerves a bit before you go to sleep. Least that's what my grandmother always used t tell me. 6:08:24 PM Josie: How much hard liquor in it, is the question. 6:09:00 PM Khiro: Merril: A little to some. 6:11:19 PM Josie: Hm. I'll pass for now, but thinkin' about it. 6:12:27 PM Khiro: Merrill: It's best taken right before you mean to go to sleep, anyway. 6:14:29 PM Josie: Josie nods. 6:16:52 PM Khiro: Merrill: What can I get you for breakfast? I got some porridge going, and just got in some pork sausage. 6:18:25 PM Josie: Both if you don't mind too much. 6:19:33 PM Khiro: She smiles. "Not at all. Be right back." she disappears into the back! 6:19:44 PM Khiro: The rest of the dining room is actually empty. 6:20:24 PM Josie: Huh. 6:20:29 PM Josie: Josie looks around, and listens a bit. 6:20:47 PM Josie: ((I'm redoing the outfits on Pere's crew, btw. In case you're wondering why I'm distracted.)) 6:21:35 PM Khiro: ((That's okay! I've got a Wennie on my lap and it's tough to type as fast as I normally do.)) 6:22:11 PM Josie: ((Givin' my tactical gal BIRTHIN' HIPS. And making her bulkier all around.)) 6:22:38 PM Khiro: You get the feeling that she doesn't really have any other patrons besides you right now. 6:22:49 PM Khiro: Which is odd, given the upcoming festival. 6:22:52 PM Josie: ((Also has bigger boobs now. Because that's the bodytype: big girl everywhere.)) 6:24:29 PM Josie: Hm. 6:24:33 PM Josie: Josie still keeps an ear out. 6:27:45 PM Khiro: It's pretty quiet! You hear Merrill and another person in the kitchen, and when another person joins you in the dining room, it's just a woman sweeping. 6:28:12 PM Josie: Hey. Where's everybody? 6:31:48 PM Josie: ((I could give my Andorian MUTTONCHOPS.)) 6:32:10 PM Khiro: ((You should!)) 6:32:17 PM Khiro: Woman: Ma'am? 6:33:35 PM Josie: Well, usually this place has folks in it this time of day. 6:33:36 PM Josie: Nobody's here. 6:34:40 PM Khiro: Woman: Oh. Well, it's Sunday, ma'am, most folks are at the church. 6:35:53 PM Josie: ... forgot to even ask what time service started. Guess I'll have to stop by, visit the preacher so he knows I'm not a heathen. 6:36:46 PM Khiro: Woman: I wouldn't worry about that. 6:38:27 PM Josie: No? 6:38:29 PM Josie: How come? 6:40:49 PM Khiro: Woman: Well, as you can imagine, we're not the most religious folk around. Neither is the precher. 6:41:53 PM Josie: ... 6:41:55 PM Josie: ... huh? 6:42:26 PM Khiro: Woman: Hard to explain unless you meet him, really. 6:44:00 PM Josie: Well, I'll be doin' that soon's'I'm done with breakfast and church's over. 6:46:51 PM Khiro: Woman: We don't have churchbells because he had them taken down. 6:47:07 PM | Edited 6:47:13 PM Josie: ((You know, what's nice is, even though there are mostly uniforms in this game, I *haven't* seen anyone dressed exactly like me.)) 6:47:21 PM Josie: ... fae don't like 'em, I hear. 6:48:28 PM Khiro: Woman: could be that. He's got four extra arms. 6:49:23 PM Josie: Josie blinks. 6:49:31 PM Josie: ... six total, then? 6:49:54 PM Khiro: Woman: Yes, ma'am. 6:52:39 PM Josie: Must... come in useful for chores? 6:52:55 PM Josie: ... he some sort of spidery creature? 6:53:23 PM Khiro: Woman: I can't say as I know. he looks pretty normal, except for the extra arms. 6:55:33 PM Josie: Octopus, maybe. ... though that'd be tentacles, surely. 6:56:14 PM Khiro: Woman: Definitely not tentacles. 6:57:33 PM Josie: ((A romulan with pink hair in pink and white with the "sexy" stance. I wish I could shoot her out the airlock.)) 6:57:34 PM Josie: Good. 6:57:50 PM Josie: ((In pigtails, no less. Well at least she's wearing pants, I guess.)) 6:59:36 PM Josie: What time does church get done? 7:00:16 PM Khiro: ((Hee.)) Woman: Usually goes to noon or so. 7:06:03 PM Josie: Josie nods. 7:06:08 PM Josie: I got some time, then. 7:06:13 PM Josie: This town got a mayor? 7:06:51 PM Khiro: Woman: Oh, sure. Mayor Noonan. 7:07:19 PM Khiro: Woman: Been Mayor since the last Mayor got shot during the whole mess with Viskav. 7:12:23 PM Josie: He's prob'ly at church too, huh? 7:12:50 PM Khiro: Woman: Oh, probably, he goes there with his family every week. 7:16:33 PM Josie: Josie nods. 7:16:49 PM Josie: Miss Merrill prob'ly just stayed to keep me in food. 7:19:44 PM Khiro: Woman: Miss Merrill never goes. A lot of folk don't here. 7:20:14 PM Josie: An' that's fine with everyone else? 7:22:13 PM Khiro: Woman: .... we're not the most religious community, Marshall. A lot of folk who come here come here because other folks religion tell em that folk with horns or red eyes or wings or feathers are abominations. 7:23:16 PM Josie: Josie secretly empathizes; she picks the feathers out of her hair every single morning as she brushes it. 7:23:25 PM Josie: Got no problem with that. 7:24:47 PM Khiro: Woman: Not just them, either, a lot of folk come here who have no where else to go. I don't go to church because I'm Jewish. There's a few of us in town, we even got a rabbi here. 7:25:44 PM Josie: ... well, it's good you found a good place. 7:28:28 PM Khiro: Woman: Yes, ma'am. 7:29:54 PM Josie: Josie smiles, slightly. 7:31:56 PM Khiro: She smiles and goes back to sweeping! 7:32:12 PM Josie: Josie eats her food, once she gets it, and then goes to church. 7:32:43 PM Khiro: It's a small, modest little churchbuilding, with a fenced in graveyard behind it. Non-denominational, as far as you can tell. 7:33:25 PM Josie: Josie listens from the outside before she goes in. 7:36:40 PM Khiro: You hear a bunch of voices, the sermon has probably wrapped up by now and people are chatting and mingling. 7:38:16 PM Josie: Josie wanders in, quietly. 7:39:20 PM Khiro: The church is about... two thirds full? And groups of folks are standing around and chatting. 7:40:35 PM Josie: Josie looks for the minister. 7:43:43 PM Josie: ((There. Now everybody has a coherent look. ... as does everybody on Tareth's team, though theirs are decidedly *not* uniforms.)) 7:43:43 PM Khiro: He's easy to spot. What with the extra arms. 7:44:12 PM Josie: ((Any other interesting features? Descriiiiibe.)) 7:45:46 PM Khiro: Mid-forties, sandy-colored graying hair, receding hairline, pale, cleanshaven but his hair is a bit shaggy and combed back. Tall and spindly. 7:46:49 PM Josie: Josie wanders up to him and holds her hand out for him to shake. 7:49:39 PM Khiro: He blinks at you! His jacket has, apparently, been specially tailored for him, as it has extra sleeves and everything. "You're new, aren't you?" 7:50:10 PM Josie: Yes. Marshal Kate Candlemas. 7:50:40 PM Khiro: Preacher: Ahhh, yes. Glad to meet you. 7:51:00 PM Khiro: He shakes your hand enthusiastically, adding several more hands to the expression! 7:51:11 PM Josie: Josie tries not to boggle, but probably (slightly) fails. 7:51:28 PM Josie: Would've been at the service but I forgot the day. 7:52:09 PM Khiro: Preacher: Oh, that's okay. You have your work, I imagine it's easy to lose track. What can I do for you? 7:53:59 PM Josie: Not too much, just wanted to meet you, mostly. Well. I guess there's one thing, but this might not be the place for it. 7:55:08 PM Khiro: Preacher: What might be the place for it, then? 7:57:04 PM Josie: Josie shrugs. 7:57:10 PM Josie: Not church. 7:58:12 PM Khiro: He raises an eyebrow. "Well, I don't tend to leave the grounds that much." 7:59:32 PM Josie: Josie shrugs. 7:59:42 PM Josie: Just want to know everything you know about Viskav and the effect he had on this town. 8:02:39 PM Khiro: Preacher: Oh. A bit before my time here, I'm afarid. I can tell you that the people here were in desperate need of counsel when I arrived. 8:04:48 PM Josie: I'll bet. 8:05:03 PM Khiro: Preacher: But the man himself, I'm afraid I can't tell you much. 8:05:10 PM Josie: Any folks sorry about it? 8:06:04 PM Khiro: Preacher: Sorry? 8:07:28 PM Josie: 'bout him bein' gone. 8:07:55 PM Khiro: Preacher: I got the feeling that the ones that would miss him were the ones that left with him. 8:08:48 PM Josie: Lot of money involved. Somebody here was benefittin'. 8:11:56 PM Khiro: Preacher: Hmm. I honestly don't know No one has ever expressed guilt like that to me.. 8:12:19 PM Josie: Well, that ain't a bad thing. 8:13:05 PM Khiro: Preacher: ... could be I could get you information, though. 8:15:14 PM Josie: Long as it doesn't break any confidences. 8:18:09 PM Josie: ((OH MY GOD you can buy a pet Sehlat.)) 8:18:36 PM Josie: ((And a Horta, too.)) 8:18:46 PM Khiro: ((Ooooooooh.)) 8:19:01 PM | Edited 8:19:07 PM Josie: ((Also, weirdly, a Borg Tribble. These are all actual buying, btw. Real money.)) 8:19:50 PM Khiro: ((Ahhh.)) 8:20:00 PM Josie: ((But still, Borg *tribble.*)) 8:20:32 PM Josie: ((Also a Fleet invited me out of nowhere and I said yes. I suspect they're desperate so am not planning on staying with them.)) 8:21:25 PM Josie: ((Seriously, I was sitting here and the invite popped up. No prelude. Not super professional!)) 8:21:33 PM Josie: ((But I reeeeeeally wanna see about the clothes.)) 8:22:00 PM Khiro: ((Yeah, that happened to me a few times before on the first Coil.)) 8:22:10 PM Josie: ((Yeah, I didn't even catch their name.)) 8:22:19 PM Josie: ((For all I know I'm the Killer Fluffy Bunnies or something.)) 8:22:48 PM Josie: ((... actually I'd be happy to stay with that one, but.)) 8:23:41 PM Josie: ((Huh. I think Roms already have theirs, that's what Outfit is. It's only the Fleeties need to join a Fleet?)) 8:23:42 PM Khiro: ((Sorry, messing with my own crew's uniforms.)) 8:23:52 PM Khiro: ((I dunno how it works.)) 8:24:14 PM Khiro: Preacher: Not so much. 8:24:51 PM Josie: ((Humbug.)) 8:25:04 PM Josie: Josie nods. 8:25:11 PM Josie: Appreciate any help you can give, reverend. 8:25:39 PM Khiro: Preacher: how long you going to be in Wilde, marshall? 8:25:50 PM | Edited 8:25:56 PM Josie: ((Also, it's worth noting that the dance emotes are hilaaaaariously dorky.)) 8:26:02 PM Josie: Not too sure. At least a couple days. 8:27:07 PM Khiro: Preacher: Come by the night after the festival, eleven o'clock. 8:27:30 PM Josie: Will do, sir. What's your name? 8:28:17 PM Josie: ((OH GOD THEY DO THE ROBOT.)) 8:28:31 PM Khiro: Preacher: Harkness. 8:30:07 PM Josie: Thank you, Pastor Harkness. Much appreciated. 8:30:12 PM Josie: Josie shakes his hand again! 8:30:26 PM Khiro: He shakes hers back! 8:33:55 PM Josie: Let me know if there's anythin' you need from me, though I'd expect Statler's more helpful in that regard anyhow. See you later. 8:33:57 PM Josie: Josie heads out! 5:40:01 PM Khiro: Yeeeeeeeees. 5:42:09 PM Khiro: Is Kate ready to be fabulous? 5:43:20 PM Josie: Josie is not! She is never ready for *that*. 5:43:57 PM Josie: ((There, spent $10.)) 5:45:14 PM Khiro: Well, the next morning, there's a package ready! 5:45:22 PM Khiro: Waiting for her. 5:45:25 PM Josie: Josie eyes it with great trepidation. 5:49:00 PM Josie: Josie then opens it. 5:52:45 PM Josie: ((Hey, I think you... *may* be able to get Horta allies without buying them.)) 5:53:25 PM Khiro: I don't know nothin about gowns. But what he sent was something very nice and it will end up being very flattering on her. It's like.... light formal. 5:53:33 PM Khiro: ((I think you can get one as a quest reward.)) 5:53:36 PM Josie: ((What color?)) 5:53:40 PM Josie: ((Yeah!)) 5:53:58 PM Khiro: Grey-silvery. 5:54:04 PM Josie: ((I was thinking about buying you one, because they are cute.)) 5:54:37 PM Khiro: Aww. <3 5:55:04 PM Josie: ((But now I dunno if I should 'cause if you're gonna get one... I dunno how hard they are to get, or if these ones are better or what.)) 5:55:19 PM Josie: ((They're quite cheap actually. $3-4.)) 5:57:43 PM Josie: ((Well. I'm gonna make you do the research and tell me if you want one, the options are... Eisilum Horta and Polytrinic Acid Horta, and they are officers/allies so you'd have to swap one out, not Companions like the Sehlat is. Which is also cute.)) 5:59:17 PM Josie: ((I don't mean right now, I mean whenever. :) )) 5:59:48 PM Khiro: <3 I'll check it out! 6:03:56 PM Josie: ((Okay. Back. Sorry, digestion happened.)) 6:04:52 PM Khiro: Cannot sympathize! 6:05:54 PM Josie: ((Probably not! <3 )) 6:06:04 PM Josie: Josie examines the dress with a grim expression on her face. 6:06:10 PM Josie: Well. Could be worse. 6:06:30 PM Josie: Josie lifts it out of the box, and finds, probably, the underwear underneath. 6:07:05 PM Khiro: All ten thousand pieces! 6:07:14 PM Josie: Oh, *Lord*. 6:07:40 PM Josie: Josie holds up a piece. "How the hell do you even..." 6:09:56 PM Josie: Josie puts it down. 6:10:11 PM Josie: Need a damn engineer to sort this nonsense out. Worse'n'buildin' a bridge. 6:10:15 PM Khiro: That's why you hired a specialist! 6:11:45 PM Josie: Josie takes the dress and hangs that up in the closet. Probably a bad idea, actually, since it puts stress on the fabric, but she doesn't know that. 6:12:25 PM Josie: Josie leaves the rest in the box, as no one will see that. Or so she intends. 6:13:21 PM Khiro: She could slide it under her bed! 6:13:40 PM Josie: Josie does. 6:15:47 PM Khiro: Still she doesn't have to start dressing until tomorrow. What now? 6:17:05 PM Josie: Josie frowns, and washes up and gets dressed. She's especially careful to pick the feathers out of her hair today. 6:17:41 PM Josie: ((Well, I decided to make The Slug.)) 6:17:47 PM Khiro: Trill? 6:18:02 PM Josie: ((Buying up Joined Trill.)) 6:19:35 PM Josie: ((If we keep playing I'll be getting Four Character Slots too, probably, which is $10.65.)) 6:20:57 PM Khiro: roll a d10! 6:21:19 PM Josie: ((*And* bought two extra costume slots for each character. Because I'm girly that way.)) 6:21:53 PM Josie: ((2! Damn, Kate is reeeeeally unlucky.)) 6:22:45 PM Josie: ((... it's $2.50 to do that. I paid $7 for coffee yesterday and $2.50 today, so really, I can't feel bad.)) 6:23:37 PM Khiro: You think you see something behind you in the mirror again, but this time it might have just been a trick of the light. 6:25:35 PM Josie: ... 6:25:39 PM Josie: Josie eyes the mirror balefully. 6:27:20 PM Josie: I'm gonna put a sheet on over you if you don't quit. 6:27:45 PM Khiro: The mirror seems undaunted. Or possibly chastened. You're not sure. 6:30:19 PM Josie: Josie hmphs at it, and goes to get coffee. Morning ritual for her, really. 6:31:47 PM Khiro: Okay! There's a few more people in here today. 6:34:25 PM Khiro: Mostly taking breakfast. 6:34:37 PM Josie: Hm. 6:35:10 PM Josie: Josie looks for coffeeeeee. 6:37:41 PM Josie: ((As usual, I can't figure out how to actually *use* the extra slots *or* have an offduty uniform at all, whatsoever.)) 6:42:15 PM Josie: Josie orders coffee? 6:42:37 PM Khiro: There is coffee waiting for you! 6:42:44 PM | Edited 6:42:50 PM Khiro: ((Sorry, thought I responded! But I didn't!)) 6:45:17 PM Josie: Josie drinks it, and hunts up breakfast in a vague way. 6:45:50 PM Khiro: Merril comes out of the back with a cheery smile. "Hello, marshal! What can I get you?" 6:46:21 PM Josie: Whatever you got's fine. 6:46:45 PM Josie: Josie goes over her schedule in her head. Tomorrow: Festival. Day after: Clandestine meeting with preacher. 6:48:01 PM Khiro: At eleven in the evening! 6:48:41 PM Khiro: Also, she's waiting on a parcel from her home office with some details on a new outlaw that's out this way. 6:49:31 PM Josie: Josie can't do much until she gets that either. Hmm. 6:49:42 PM | Edited 6:49:47 PM Josie: Josie decides to go wander around and talk to people, friendly-like. 6:50:29 PM Khiro: Wander around the town, or the dining room? 6:51:39 PM Josie: ((Town!)) 6:51:48 PM Josie: Josie eats breakfast quietly, and heads out! 6:52:02 PM Khiro: Where you going? 6:53:49 PM Josie: ((There. El's clothing change done!)) 6:54:02 PM | Edited 7:01:39 PM Josie: Josie will... stop by the telegraph office first, she supposes. 7:03:27 PM Khiro: Okay! Phoebe is in there, sitting behind the counter. "Oh, hey Marshal!" 7:04:18 PM Josie: Nothin' new for me, I 'spect. 7:04:47 PM Khiro: Phoebe: No ma'am, just the one I sent you yesterday. 7:05:23 PM Josie: How's it been goin' since I stopped by last? Still quiet? 7:06:12 PM Khiro: Phoebe: Pretty quiet, yeah. 7:06:34 PM Josie: ((Bet you didn't know Liefeld played this game, huh.)) 7:06:41 PM Josie: You hear much gossip? 7:06:45 PM Khiro: ((I didn't!)) 7:07:08 PM Khiro: Phoebe: No, not really. Don't really listen to that sort of thing. You lookin' for gossip? 7:07:18 PM | Edited 7:07:23 PM Josie: ((The ten billion pouches were a dead giveaway.)) 7:07:35 PM Josie: Sure. Or just talkin'. 7:08:00 PM Khiro: Phoebe: Oh! Interaction. I can do that. What do you want to interact about? 7:08:16 PM Josie: ... 7:08:26 PM Josie: ... you related to Walter Rivers by chance? 7:08:52 PM Khiro: Phoebe: Me? Nah. My family is mostly back east. 7:09:06 PM Josie: Just a thought. 7:09:10 PM Josie: Know him at all? 7:09:16 PM Josie: Josie thinks: Because you're both weeeeeird. 7:09:20 PM Khiro: Phoebe: Never met the fellow. 7:10:01 PM Josie: Must send someone else in to send messages, then. 7:10:36 PM Khiro: Phoebe: Or he just uses a courier. Lotta folks don't trust telegraphs around here. 7:13:04 PM Josie: Really? How come? 7:13:28 PM Khiro: Phoebe: Ignorance, I figure. 7:16:57 PM Josie: Hm. 7:17:05 PM Josie: People're funny sometimes. 7:17:51 PM Khiro: Phoebe: Hilarious! 7:20:04 PM Josie: Josie smiles. 7:20:24 PM Josie: ((Tareth's new outfit makes her look like a little girl!)) 7:22:34 PM Josie: Well. Reckon I'd better go check by the post office, see if there's anything there for me either. Where's that, anyhow? Or do you do the post too? 7:03:27 PM Khiro: Okay! Phoebe is in there, sitting behind the counter. "Oh, hey Marshal!" 7:04:18 PM Josie: Nothin' new for me, I 'spect. 7:04:47 PM Khiro: Phoebe: No ma'am, just the one I sent you yesterday. 7:05:23 PM Josie: How's it been goin' since I stopped by last? Still quiet? 7:06:12 PM Khiro: Phoebe: Pretty quiet, yeah. 7:06:34 PM Josie: ((Bet you didn't know Liefeld played this game, huh.)) 7:06:41 PM Josie: You hear much gossip? 7:06:45 PM Khiro: ((I didn't!)) 7:07:08 PM Khiro: Phoebe: No, not really. Don't really listen to that sort of thing. You lookin' for gossip? 7:07:18 PM | Edited 7:07:23 PM Josie: ((The ten billion pouches were a dead giveaway.)) 7:07:35 PM Josie: Sure. Or just talkin'. 7:08:00 PM Khiro: Phoebe: Oh! Interaction. I can do that. What do you want to interact about? 7:08:16 PM Josie: ... 7:08:26 PM Josie: ... you related to Walter Rivers by chance? 7:08:52 PM Khiro: Phoebe: Me? Nah. My family is mostly back east. 7:09:06 PM Josie: Just a thought. 7:09:10 PM Josie: Know him at all? 7:09:16 PM Josie: Josie thinks: Because you're both weeeeeird. 7:09:20 PM Khiro: Phoebe: Never met the fellow. 7:10:01 PM Josie: Must send someone else in to send messages, then. 7:10:36 PM Khiro: Phoebe: Or he just uses a courier. Lotta folks don't trust telegraphs around here. 7:13:04 PM Josie: Really? How come? 7:13:28 PM Khiro: Phoebe: Ignorance, I figure. 7:16:57 PM Josie: Hm. 7:17:05 PM Josie: People're funny sometimes. 7:17:51 PM Khiro: Phoebe: Hilarious! 7:20:04 PM Josie: Josie smiles. 7:20:24 PM Josie: ((Tareth's new outfit makes her look like a little girl!)) 7:22:34 PM Josie: Well. Reckon I'd better go check by the post office, see if there's anything there for me either. Where's that, anyhow? Or do you do the post too? Phoebe: Oh, no, Post is up the street a bit. 7:25:05 PM Khiro: ((Kinda!)) 7:26:52 PM Josie: ((Intentional. If I ever get to RP her it'll be young. Not a kid, but young.)) 7:27:01 PM Josie: All right. Thanks, Miz Crafter. 7:27:34 PM Khiro: Phoebe: See you around, marshal! 7:28:53 PM Josie: Josie heads out to check with the post office! 7:30:39 PM Khiro: You find the post, with a couple of horses outside! 7:33:11 PM Josie: Josie wanders in! 7:33:32 PM Khiro: There are a couple of townsfolk in here, doing their business. 7:35:39 PM Josie: Josie looks for the postman/woman/person! 7:36:05 PM Khiro: There's an older, matronly woman behind the counter and working on paperwork. 7:39:02 PM Josie: ((It's a shame there's no "Jolly" stance.)) 7:39:23 PM Josie: Ma'am. Marshal Candlemas; don't suppose there's anythin' in for me today? 7:40:13 PM Khiro: She looks up at you. "Hrm. let me check." She turns around and checks the little cubbyholes behind her. "You expectin' something?" 7:40:24 PM Josie: Not especially. 7:40:41 PM Khiro: Postwoman: Well, I don't see anything, sorry to say. 7:47:00 PM Josie: Oh well, that's all right. Thanks ma'am. 7:47:20 PM Josie: Josie heads out, since the lady looks busy, and... goes to speak to the weirdo animal-lover/animal-slicerdicer. 7:47:50 PM Khiro: He's in his shop! 7:49:30 PM Josie: Hey. 7:50:30 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Oh, hey, marshal. What can I do for you? 7:50:38 PM Khiro: He's sorthing through a small stack of hides. 7:52:38 PM Josie: Josie wrinkles her nose at the smell. Tanning always smells bad. 7:52:58 PM Josie: Not too much. ... bit at loose ends today, I'm afraid, goin' around pestering folk who got better things to do. 7:53:38 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I don't have much to do, really. Just looking at what I have here. 7:54:51 PM Josie: ((... so tempted to name her ship the U.S.S. Jolly Good.)) 7:55:07 PM Josie: What's that? 7:56:26 PM Khiro: EBenezer: Bunch of hides I tanned weeks ago that I haven't sold. I'll probably trade em for supplies. 7:56:38 PM Josie: ((The hell with it, I AM.)) 7:57:19 PM Josie: Folks in town? The Indians did say they might come here. 7:57:34 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Yeah, maybe them. 8:01:13 PM Josie: Hmm. Well. You need a hand with anything? 8:01:38 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Oh, no thanks. got it under control. 8:02:46 PM Josie: Well. Thanks anyhow. 8:02:51 PM Josie: Josie heads over to Statler's. She's bored. 8:03:04 PM Khiro: ((We can just fast forward!)) 8:04:45 PM Josie: ((Okay! Kate doesn't do well without a task to do, so she'd wander around asking people if she could help with whatever they're doing until she found someone.)) 8:05:44 PM Khiro: Yep, there's not much going on. 8:05:54 PM Khiro: Next day! 8:06:02 PM Khiro: No dreams last night, weirdly... 8:07:31 PM Josie: Josie is now worried about that. 8:07:54 PM Khiro: Well, she doesn't wake up with her hands covered in blood, at least! 8:08:41 PM Josie: Josie doesn't. 8:08:59 PM Josie: Josie gets dressed and goes over to the Lamplight to make sure *someone* is coming to rescue her tonight. 8:09:29 PM Khiro: Yep! Arrangements are still made. 8:10:41 PM Josie: Josie then checks with Statler to see if he's made any special arrangement for security tonight! 8:11:31 PM Khiro: Statler: I got my people ready. No one but the law gets to carry tonight, but that's never been a problem. Goes for you too, marshal, you can carry. 8:13:18 PM Josie: Wouldn't go if I couldn't. It'd be like showin' up without clothes on. 8:13:27 PM Josie: Josie doesn't add "Or without pants," but she's certainly thinking it. 8:13:48 PM Khiro: Statler: KNow what you mean. I know you got a rifle, but I can set you up with a pistol'n'holster if you want. 8:14:33 PM Josie: That'd be wonderful if you don't mind. 8:14:58 PM Khiro: Statler stands up and goes to unlock a cabinet behind his desk. "Not at all." 8:15:26 PM Josie: ... hope I'll be able to get to it if somethin' happens. 8:19:22 PM Khiro: Statler: You seem the type of woman who can figure that out. 8:20:15 PM Josie: Yeah, well. 8:20:46 PM Josie: Walter Rivers practically blackmailed me into wearin' a dress. 8:20:48 PM Josie: Josie glowers. 8:22:55 PM Khiro: Statler: That don't sound like Walter. 8:24:59 PM Josie: Didn't mean any harm, I know it. Seems an odd sort, but not a bad one. 8:26:41 PM Khiro: Statler: Nah, you about got it there. not a bad sort, but ann odd one. 8:29:13 PM Josie: I'll find out, I guess. 8:29:17 PM Josie: Josie shrugs. 8:29:26 PM Josie: ... going to have to figure out how to even *carry* a pistol. 8:29:57 PM Khiro: He pulls out a belt, holster, and pistol. "It's a belt, you just wear it like a belt." 8:30:49 PM Josie: Can't wear a belt with what else I'll be wearin'. 8:31:04 PM Khiro: Statler: Why not? 8:32:00 PM Josie: It's a dress. 8:32:07 PM Josie: Never seen one with a holster before. 8:34:45 PM Josie: ((Phone call.)) 8:34:58 PM Khiro: Statler: I just don't understand fashion, I guess. 8:54:46 PM Josie: ((Back. Sorry, dad was chatty.)) 8:54:54 PM Josie: Neither do I. 8:57:29 PM Khiro: Statler: Well... I'm sure you'll figure something out. 8:57:49 PM Josie: One way or another. 8:57:51 PM Josie: Josie looks grim. 8:59:11 PM Khiro: Statler: Well, don't do nothing you'll regret. 9:00:37 PM Josie: I'll try not to shoot Mr. Rivers. 9:01:12 PM Khiro: Statler: I'd consider that a personal favor. 9:01:19 PM Josie: Josie grins. 9:01:25 PM Josie: Ain't promisin'. 9:05:16 PM Khiro: Statler: Still! It'd make my life complicated. 9:07:41 PM Josie: I'm sure I'd surrender. 9:07:49 PM Josie: Anything I can do for ya before the shindig? 9:08:19 PM Khiro: Statler: Just keep an eye open, make sure folk don't get riled up too much before hand. Most folks here have the day off. 9:08:38 PM Josie: Always have my eyes open. 9:08:45 PM Josie: Josie does! ... she has eyes like a hawk. 9:10:43 PM Josie: Josie ... maybe literally. 9:13:20 PM Khiro: Hee. 9:15:07 PM Josie: Josie will eventually go back to her room and wait for her hooker. Sounds so wrong.